yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai/Gallery
Official VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, Ai and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, Ai, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Ygovrains04.jpg|Full Body view of Ai. LABO04 Mysterious Lifeform.png|Ai's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. Full Body view of Mysterious Lifeform.png|Full Body view of Ai. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. V-Jump PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Ai, Playmaker and Revolver on V Jump Calendar June 2017. Advertising AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Ai, Playmaker, Yuma and Astral. DVD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Ai and Yusaku on the 1th DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Go forward Believe In Magic Ed 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Ed 1. Ed1 Ignis.png|Ai in Ed 1. Writing Life Writing life Yusaku and Ai in ed 2.jpg|Ai and Yusaku in Ed 2. Decode talker and Playmaker in Ed 2.jpg|Ai, "Playmarker" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2. Ed 2 Playmarker, Firewall and Decode Talker.jpg|Playmarker with Ai, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon" in Ed 2. BOY Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Ignis disconnecting the Cyberse World.png|Ai disconnecting the Cyberse World. Ep001 Ignis devoured by Cracking Dragon.png|Ai devoured by "Cracking Dragon". Ep001 Ignis captured.png|Ai trapped inside Yusaku's Duel Disk. Episode 2 Ep002 Ignis tells Playmarker to use his skill.png|Ai tells Playmaker to use his Skill. Episode 3 Ep003 Ignis devours a Knight of Hanoi.png|Ai devours a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 4 Ep004 Go's Duelist Data.png|Go's Duelist Data as per info extracted by Ai. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Ai, Shoichi and Yusaku discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Ignis tried to interact with Aoi's Duel Disk AI.png|Ai tried to interact with Aoi's Duel Disk AI. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Ai devouring Hanoi's program. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Ai watching Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 10 Ep010 Ai vanishes.png|Ai vanishes due to the effect of "Skyfire Prison". Episode 11 Ep011 Ai wakes up at sea.png|Ai wakes up at sea. Episode 12 Ep012 Ai about to devour Revolver.png|Ai about to devour Revolver. Ep12 Ai gets his body back.png|Ai gets his body back. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 Ep013 Ai flexes his muscles to impress Roboppy.png|Ai flexes his muscles to impress Roboppy. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Ep14 Ai and Playmarker.png|Ai states that Playmarker doesn't have to accept Ghost Girl's challenge. Episode 15 Ep15 Ai pretending to be scared.png|Ai pretending to be scared by Ghost Girl's attack. Episode 16 Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Ep016 Ai informs Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Ai informs Shoichi and Yusaku that they are linked to SOL's mother computer. Episode 18 Ep018 Playmarker and Ai.png|Ai amused how much Akira sacrificed himself to look after his sister Aoi. Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png|Playmarker and Ai annoyed by the effect of "Tindangle Hound". Episode 19 Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png|Ai impressed by the ATK of "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Ai shocked by Playmarker.png|Ai shocked to learn that there's no friendship between him and Playmarker. Episode 20 Ep020 Ai panicked.png|Ai panicked by the attack of "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep020 Ai after eating SOL data.png|Ai after eating SOL Technologies' data. Episode 21 Ep021 Ai and Roboppy giggling.png|Ai promises to tell a story to Roboppy. Episode 22 Ep022 Playmaker looking at the sun.png|Ai and Playmarker looking at the eclipse. Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Ai, Yusaku and Shoichi watching a person turned into an Another. Ep022 Yusaku learning about the next target.png|Yusaku and Ai learning about the next target. Ep022 Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker.png|Ai and Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku tells Ai that Go has changed his fighting style. Episode 24 Ep024 Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight.png|Ai threatens the Knight of Hanoi to delete him. Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Ai looking at Blue Angel and Baira started their Speed Duel. Episode 31 Ep031 Playmarker and Ai surprised.png|Ai and Playmarker surprised to see Ghost Girl duels Revolver. Episode 32 Ep032 Go and Ai.png Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-000.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-011.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-001.png Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-013.png Episode 41 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-015.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-013.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-005.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-003.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-001.png Episode 42 Ep042 Ignis saves Playmaker.png Ep042 Playmaker trying.png Ep042 Playmaker struggling against data storm.png Episode 43 Ep043 six AI's.png Episode 44 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-013.png Episode 45 Ep045 Playmaker smiling.png Ep045 Playmaker struggling.png Episode 46 Ep046 Ignis saying farewell.png Ep046 Yusaku and Ignis.png Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Ignis crying.png Ep047 Ignis pops out of Playmaker's duel disk.png Episode 48 Ep048 Playmaker and SoulBurner.png|Playmaker and Ai meet Soulburner Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-000.png|Ai backs safety to Yusaku Ep050 Ai getting angry at Flame.png|Ai got angry at Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-010.png|Ai discuss with Takeru Homura, Yusaku Fujiki and Flame about the recent events YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-013.png|Yusaku agrees to help Ai and Flame to find the other Ignis YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-018.png|Ai, Flame, Takeru Homura, Shoichi Kusanagi and Yusaku Fujiki look at the restricted area Episode 51 Ep051 AI and flame.png|Ai annoyed by Flame Episode 52 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-014.png Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-000.png Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Ai